Shortie and the Monster
by Boogey Girl 01
Summary: Modern Setting/time/RivaMika with some EreMika and RivEtra/ abit of OOC/ Summary: Levi got hired as a butler of a so-called 'monster' named, Mikasa Ackerman, who's friendless, bratty, spoiled, and rude. But as the two of them started getting to know each other, they found out that they're not as bad as their first impression to each other. Will they fall in love with each other?


Shortie and the Monster

RivaMika with some EreMika and RivEtra

Chapter 1

* * *

"You won't regret hiring me, sir." he told Mr. Ackerman.

"Oh, Levi, please be patient with my daughter. Sometimes she transforms into a monster." Mr. Ackerman warned him.

"..." Levi stared at him with a puzzled expression but just nodded. "Ms. Susan over here will gladly lead you to your room." the older man began.

"Come with me." Ms. Susan ordered him with a stoic voice and emotion. He followed her until they reached a beautiful and neat room though a bed and some furnitures are the only thing there.

"Well, we have rules here. Maids and butlers wakes up 5:00 am EXACTLY and during 5:30 we must already be ready, got that? If you don't I will NOT gladly repeat it." she started.

Levi nodded and Ms. Susan exited dramatically. He sighed and started checking if there's any dust in his rooms. He started arranging his furnitures afterwards.

After finishing decorating his room he went to the kitchen only to b greeted by a dark haired girl with a pale skin and pretty face, he raised a brow at her.

'Must be another maid.' he thought while approaching her, "Hey, so where's the monster they're saying?" he asked her while smirking.

"Who?" she replied at her question with a cold tone.

"The daughter of Mr. Ackerman, who else?" he stated with an emotionless face. "Excuse me!? Who are you even!?" She replied with an annoyed face and tone.

"You must be my new personal butler." she smirked, "What a rude and short butler you are..." she insulted him and smirked afterwards.

"Oh, you must be the beast?" he said, quite annoyed by her words, "What an annoying and scary monster you are." he annoyed her.

"Tch. You know what? Nobody ever talked to me like the way you talk with me right now." she looked at him, "Well now you somebody did." he smirked at her again which just annoyed her even more.

"You're fired!" She shouted at him while pointing the at the door. "Sorry but, your father's the one who hired me not you. Only your father can FIRE me." he argued with her, the word fire stressed.

The so called 'monster' just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't want to see your face tomorrow." and she left.

"How troublesome." Levi muttered while scratching the back of his neck and sighed afterwards.

* * *

He opened his eyes at the sound of the alarm of his clock. He grunted and made it stop afterwards sitting up.

He stood up and went to the shower to wash his self. After that he went outside only to be greeted by the sight of Mr. Ackerman.

"Ah, Levi, I was about to knock, anyways, you're still going to school right?" he asked the said man who just nodded in agreement.

"How old are you again?" Mr. Ackerman asked Levi. "I'm seventeen, sir." he answered him, "Why?".

"I see. I enrolled you to a new school, or should I say, to Mikasa's school." he told him. "Eh? But sir I don't have the money for that kind of thing." Levi worriedly told him, he stopped going to school because of financial problems and other personal things.

Mr. Ackerman smiled at him, "Worry about nothing, Levi, I will pay. Your salary won't be affected and also, I want you to watch over my daughter." He finished his sentence.

"...Okay." He agreed to his request he sighed when Mr. Ackerman left after thanking him, "Looks like I will also become a monstersitter.".

* * *

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Levi Ackerman." she scanned the crowds expression or should I say his new classmates expressions which is full shock.

"Ackerman? Is he related to her? To that monster?" they kept on gossiping, his eyes rested on a familiar black haired girl who's eye just twitched.

"No, I'm not related to the owner of the Ackerman's company owner." he rolled his eyes at their assumptions. Then the teacher made him seat beside her because the seat is in alphabetical.

"What are you doing here, shorty?" the monster hissed while glaring at him. He just smirked at her and ignored the question.

"Don't you dare ignore me, short guy." she threatened him, "Is that how you treat your new fellow classmate, monster?" he annoyed her.

"Did that old man made you come here to watch me?" she asked while frowning, Levi noticed this and just ignored her.

'Must be family problems.' he thought while copying the notes the teacher wrote at the black board. She didn't talk to him after that but he can still catch her glaring at him sometimes.

Lunch time came and she ordered him to come with her until they reached the library. "I didn't expect you to be a nerd, young mistress." Levi teased her or something.

"Because I am not. Let's get some things straight here, short man." she leaned at one of the book shelf. "Here, in this school I am the queen. I get everything I want and everything I don't like, gone." she continued.

"Is that all? Nothing else to add, monster?" he asked her, his voice full of sarcasm. "Tch. Just don't come near me." with that she left.

'Looks like I'll have to do something about that bratty attitude of yours.' he smirked at while watching her exits the library.

"Um... Hey, Levi, right?" a somewhat timid voice called out to him. He turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Yes, that's me. And you would be?" he asked him. "Ah, I'm Armin Arlert. Was that girl Mikasa Ackerman?" he asked him timidly while picking a book at the book shelf where the monster was leaning on before.

"I apologize for accidentally hearing your talk or conversation." he apologized while smiling nervously. "No need to, you said it's an accident right?" Levi said emotionlessly(Lol is that even a word?).

The blonde boy nodded, "Actually, I... kind of pity her." he paused for a moment unsure if he should continue or not. "Why?" his words caught his attention.

"Friendless, she used to have a best friend before but she betrayed her afterwards." he paused again, "Sorry, I don't think I should be saying these things. but it's nice meeting you, Levi." and just with that Armin left him.

"So that's why, she's scared of making friends now, I bet. That blondie should have continued talking." he suddenly had an interest in her past but it's none of his problem, anyways, he thought.

* * *

Chapter End

Don't be shy to leave a review of what you think about the story. Spoiler here don't continue if you don't want to be spoiled by the manga, I saw that Levi's surname is an Ackerman. And the others thought that RivaMika ship has sunk, they're pretty wrong, we upgraded! Because of that Levi Ackerman thingy, I became a RivaMika fan! RivaMika fans lets not be down because of this, at least they're family now, right? And also I think Mikasa will start protecting Levi, cause you know she said, "I don't want to lose any of my family anymore.". So yep, guys don't be down and ignore what the others say! Keep calm and ship RivaMika.


End file.
